


Always Remember to Lock Your Door

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlocked door leads to a little embarrassment for the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Remember to Lock Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Go ahead, rub in the fact that they're still not mine.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Always Remember to Lock Your Door   
**

By Gates Hepburn

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Kathryn stormed into Chakotay's office throwing herself on the couch, her cheeks a lovely shade of red. "I just walked in on Harry Kim having sex…HARRY KIM!"

Chakotay couldn't hide his amusement, "With who?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see her face. As soon as I realized what was going on and that she wasn't in fact killing him, I got the hell out of there."

He continued to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Chakotay, This is Harry we're talking about. Young. Sweet. Innocent. Harry. Oh god, I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again." She buried her head in her hands as Chakotay came over to sit beside her.

"Kathryn, he's a grown man, it was bound to happen sooner or later. It's only natural. Everybody does it."

"I know it's only natural, Chakotay. Hell, we do it often enough—"

"Kathryn."

"At least we have the commonsense and decency to—"

"Kathryn."

"—lock the door." Her face fell back into her palms as Tom Paris emerged from Chakotay's restroom.

"Captain, Commander," he greeted as he made for the exit, "I'll be sure to _lock_ the door on my way out."

The End


End file.
